


Jude

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The patron saint of lost causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 challenge 'Lost Causes'.

Lost causes, some worlds out there are called. Places where any hope has been kicked out of the people with steel-tipped boots, and where the only past anyone remembers and future anyone believes in is millions of boots stamping on faces forever. Worlds where bullies, thugs, cowards and monsters run rampant with impunity, since no one does anything to stop them. Everyone who could help averts their eyes and pretends they don’t exist and makes excuses because, well, it’s just easier that way. They’re lost causes, after all, and nothing can be done.

The Doctor doesn’t believe in lost causes.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about the title, St. Jude is the patron saint of lost causes [/gratuitous Christian reference].


End file.
